When Hearts collide ( A Seddie Story )
by proffitt1stephanie
Summary: After their break up that neither one was truely ready for, with Sam abandonment issuses, and many other factors what will happen when they are left on their own or will things always be different and they never work through their problems? read and you will see!
1. Chapter 1

_**When Hearts Collide (A Seddie story)**_

**Chapter1**

* * *

_Sam's pov:_

I never thought it would end like this. It started off as a butterfly in my stomach now I feel like they have migrated to my heart and exploded. The night we broke up

was hard. It was harder than knowing that my dad had left and realizing he would never come back sometimes I think maybe I should just check but in to the crazy

hospital because honestly I don't even know what has been going on in my head. I haven't gotten any sleep since that night because my mind keeps racing.

Sometimes it races so fast I can't even catch up. I wonder how Freddie is doing with this I miss him so much it's not even funny. I was at Carly's house and we were

all hanging out yesterday it was so hard on me, and I wonder if they even noticed. Sometimes I just wish I wasn't me. I love him so much but I will probably never

get another chance.

* * *

_Freddie's pov:_

I wish we never listened to anyone and just stayed together. I love her so much and will most likely never get the chance to say it. I need her in my life but I hardly

see her anymore. This is one of the hardest things that have ever happened and I won't see her for a while because I'm going to N.E.R.D camp. I already miss her so

much and I need to be with her but she won't take me back I blew it all because I thought she wanted to break up and I listened to Carly. I can't take it anymore as

soon as I get back I am talking to her because I need her in my life. Wow I'm going to hate these next couple of months. Wish me luck!

* * *

**Please review this it is my first story on here and I'm really nervous about it.**

**Takes place about 2 weeks after they broke up.**

**Constructive critisim is welcome as long as it is polite.**

**Will be rated M for later chapters... Maybe!**

**Have a lovely day people **

**:) **

**:D **

**;)**

**:3**

**;3**

**B)**

**!] **


	2. Chapter 2

When Hearts Collide (A Seddie story)

Chapter 2

-Week later-

Feddie's pov:

I sit in my room while packing up my clothes that I will need for camp when my phone starts to ring. I look at my caller id and see that it's Sam's number. My heart skips a beat when I try to answer it "Hello!" I said happily there was faint crying on the other end and then I hear Carly talking "Freddie I need your help!" I start to panic "is Sam okay Carls" I still hear the crying but it sounds like someone is trying to mute it "Freddie she wont stop crying and she keeps saying your name." In the back of my head I remember calling Sam but she kept blowing me off and saying she was sick and could leave the house that was two weeks ago. "Freddie?" I hear Carly on the other end. "I'll be right there your at her place right?" I say quickly beginning to worry even more and Carly replied "Yes now hurry"

-15 minutes later-

I pull up to Sam's house and jump out and run to the door Carly was already waiting for me. Carly ran up and hugged me and I could still hear the weak cries and I ask "Carly what's wrong where is Sam?" She opened the door and I walked back toward Sam's room I open the door and I see Sam's face for one second before turned around quickly and started wiping her eyes. I hear a little sniffle. She was wearing a tank top which clearly showed that she had lost a lot of weight maybe too much. I walk over to her bed and sit down next to her and put my arm around her waist and I could feel some of her ribs. I looked at her and said "Sam what's going on why are you so skinny?" She looked down and stood up and walked over to her mirror "Is it really that noticeable?" she asked while pulling her shirt up to just below where her bra started and started to feel around her rib cage. She started to cry a little and I walked up to her and hugged her.

Sam's pov:

They weren't supposed to find out this way that I was "Sick" I wanted to wait and tell them on my own. I stood there a while when Freddie hugged me then I started to hug him back and a tear escaped my eye and I said "Freddie you weren't supposed to see me like this my mom was going to take me to a hospital and get some help before you came back and I told Carly not to come over for a while but as you see she didn't listen. I'm going to get help I swear."


	3. Chapter 3

When Hearts Collide (A Seddie story)

Chapter 3

I'm a loose bolt of a complete machine

What a match,

I'm half doomed and your semi- sweet (Disloyal order of water buffaloes- fall out boy)

Sam's pov:

"I'm going to get help I swear!" I said as I started to cry against his shoulder. "Sam what even happened, please tell me." He asked with a worried tone. "Well I was sick for a week and everything I ate I couldn't keep it down and I didn't mean for this to happen it just I was depressed and I-I'm so sorry Freddie I didn't mean to let it get this far and the worst part is I love food." I said to him while burying my face in his shoulder. He lifted my face up to his. I bit my lip when we finally made eye contact and he said to me "Sam I'm here I'm not leaving either not even for N.I.T you need me and….. I need you too we will get through this." I smiled up at him and he started leaning down while I reached up and our lips connected and we stayed like this for a little while before I pulled away. "Thank you Freddie. I ummmm I ummmm ummmmmmm never mind." I smiled at him big and in the back of my head I was screaming at myself "Why are you doing this you're only setting yourself up for more pain, let down and abandonment!" He looked at me as if knowing what I was thinking "Never again Sam I won't leave you. I love you to much."

Freddie's pov:

She looked at me weird "Benson are you trying to ask me something without saying it….again?" I smiled at her and said "Maybe…. What would you say if I said yes?" She looked at me and told me "Well say it first and I will tell you" she smiled. I gulped being a little nervous "well Sam will you be my princess Puckett again?" I waited for her to answer "Maybe.. Just a couple of questions." She said and I looked at her and asked "Well what's your question?" she laughed a little then responded with something I had almost completely forgot about "Is my butt still shaped like a ham?" I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "No it's not its perfect just like the rest of you, I was a lot younger then Sam and you were mean to me, it was the first thing that came to my mind I guess. Sorry babe." She thought for a moment and then looked down and she said "What about Carly aren't you like in love with her or something again?"

Sam's pov:

I started screaming and then I opened up my eyes to see that I was in a dim lighted room I notice I'm on a rock hard bed. I stand up and start pacing around and then I hit the wall out of anger. Nothing happened and someone rustled up on the top bunk then I noticed exactly where I was and remember exactly what happened the day before. I was yet again in jail for some stupid reason again. Well not exactly a stupid reason I beat the living crap out of some girl who said that Freddie was hot and that she wanted a piece of that ass. I mean I'm still in love with the guy even after this long and I'm 19 now I don't get why I'm still in love with him but I guess I really never got over that stupid nub. I guess I have to wait till the court decides to release me because Carly isn't here to bail me out. My mom can't and I guess no one else will.

* * *

The lyrics are from an awesome song

I do not own iCarly

Reviews please


	4. Chapter 4

When hearts collide (a seddie story)

Chapter 4

Freddie's pov:

You know I really do miss Sam. I haven't seen her since last night after I, her and Gibby went to the groovy smoothie and she just left out of the blue saying something about some random chick that she hated. I'm really worried about her maybe I should try and call her or do what I did when she thought she was crazy for liking me. I'll call first, and then I should text Carly to get her password. I pulled out my phone and called her after a few rings it went to voice mail I text Carly and she text me back hob knocker and I shuddered when that popped up on my phone screen but I typed it in on my computer and the search started. I clicked on the dot that showed up and my mouth fell open. Sam is in jail. I picked up my jacket and my keys and ran to the parking garage and hop in the car and drive there with some of the money from the Sam Puckett fund that we started from iCarly. I arrived there and ran in to the jail to bail her out.

"I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are."- Taylor Swift.

Sam's pov: I'm sitting on my bed in the cell that seemed to be my third home, well now my second home since Carly isn't here anymore. I hear the guard call my name so I look up and he starts to unlock the door then he tell me "Samantha someone is hear and they bailed you out you are free to go get your stuff and leave. I guess they are going to take you home because they are still sitting out there." I smiled at the guard and waved back at him "see you guys later don't miss me too much." I laughed and grabbed all of my stuff and walked in to the lobby and I saw the back of Freddie's head. I walked up quietly and got close to his ear and whispered "hey Fred nub" h looked at me and smiled so I smiled back. I looked around "so you bailed me out?" I asked kind of surprised that he even knew I was here. He smiled "yeah because I got worried about you plus who would even want to be here. Do you want me to drive you home Sam?" he said while still looking at me. I pouted and looked down "what home are you talking about. My mom kicked me out." he thought for a moment "you could stay with me if you would like too." he said with a little smile and I smiled back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

If** you didn't know they are about 18ish and about to get out of high school. **

I** do not own any characters from iCarly**

When hearts collide (A seddie story)

chapter 5

Sam's pov:

We are in the car and heading towards Spencer's place which is now where Freddie and Te bow live and where I'm about to live. Freddie told me about their sleeping arrangements since there is only two areas up in the old studio and the person who doesn't have a girl over sleeps in the old area we used to do iCarly in and the one who has a girl sleeps in the back room.

Freddie starts the car and we set off to the appartment complex. I stare out the window while we drive along and my stomach starts to tighten when the realization finally sets in that I'm going to be living with Freddie I don't know why my I feel this way anymore still. I thought I was done with my feelings for him but I guess not. We will just have to wait and see I guess.

Freddie's pov:

About 15 minutes later we arrive back at bushwell and get out of the car. We walk towards the lobby doors where my mother is arguing with luburt about why they didn't work out forever ago. And she turns around to see me and Sam walk into the lobby. She gives Sam a dirty look and Sam just walks to the elevator to get in. I walk over to her and elevator doors open and we get in. "Sam I am really sorry about her. But I guess she still hasn't warmed up to you yet." she looks at me and says "you know what it doesn't even phase me anymore everyone looks at me that way and I don't care" she looked down at her shoes and just stared at them. I could tell something was on her mind she just didn't want to say it. We arrive in the studio that is set up now as a living space. She goes over quickly and sits down on the hide a way bed couch that is my permanent domain I guess. I go over and sit down next to her and she looks down at her hands on her lap with a pained look on her face. "Sam what's wrong?" she looks up a tear threatening to escape her blue eyes which seems to have turned a dark blue against their own will and says to me "I have nothing anymore it seems well more nothing than I had before and I don't even have anything to wear for bed or anything of mine unless Carly left my clothes in her closet I have nothing not even frothie anymore and I feel like I can't b around y-ummmm just forget it okay it's useless." I looked at her harder "Sam just say it you can say anything you want ok" she looked down for a moment and then looks straight back up at me and did something I never thought we would do again. She kissed me straight on the lips. It took me a moment to registar what was happening but I finally did and I started to kiss her back. It was one of the greatest feelings ever. I leaned back on the couch her following me and we tangled up in to one big ball of I don't even know what it was after a while I started to get up never unlocking our lips and carried her in to the back room.


End file.
